wscworldsongcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
WSC - worldsongcontest Wiki
600px World Song Contest lub WSC wystartował 24 stycznia 2012 roku. W konkursie mogą brać udział wszystkie państwa Europejskie. Sanna Nielsen.png|Sanna Nielsen - zwyciężczyni 1 edycji (Szwecja) Alexander Rybak.jpg|Alexander Rybak - zwycięzca 2 edycji (Irlandia) Eleni Foureira.jpeg|Eleni Foureira - zwyciężczyni 3 edycji (Grecja) Brooke Fraser.jpg|Brooke Fraser - zwyciężczyni 4 edycji (Irlandia) Urban Symphony.jpg|Urban Symphony - zwyciężczynie 5 edycji (Ukraina) neda-ukraden.png|Neda Ukraden - zwyciężczyni 6 edycji (Serbia) Ditte Marie.jpg|Ditte Marie - zwyciężczyni 7 edycji (Dania) Jena Lee.jpeg|Jena Lee - zwyciężczyni 8 edycji (Turcja) Marija Sestic.jpg|Marija Sestic - zwyciężczyni 9 edycji (Bośnia i Hercegowina) Lisa Miskovsky.jpg|Lisa Miskovsky - zwyciężczyni 10 edycji (Dania) Neda-ukraden.png|Neda Ukraden - zwyciężczyni I JUBILEUSZU (Serbia) Nikki Ponte.jpg|Nikki Ponte - zwyciężczyni 11 edycji (Grecja) Catarine Pereira.jpg|Catarine Pereira - zwyciężyni 12 edycji (Szwecja) Kristina.jpg|Kristina - zwyciężczyni 13 edycji (Szwecja) Severina.jpg|Severina - zwyciężczyni 14 edycji (Serbia) Meg Myers.jpg|Meg Myers - zwyciężczyni 15 edycji (Belgia) Pastora Soler.jpg|Pastora Soler - zwyciężczyni 16 edycji (Hiszpania) Rona Nishliu.png|Rona Nishliu - zwyciężczyni 17 edycji (Kosowo) Mandinga.png|Mandinga - zwycięzcy 18 edycji (Irlandia) Kaliopi.jpg|Kaliopi - zwyciężczyni 19 edycji (Azerbejdżan) Within Temptation.jpg|Within Temptation - zwycięzcy 20 edycji (Ukraina) Pastora Soler.jpg|Pastora Soler - zwyciężczyni II JUBILEUSZU (Hiszpania) Halina Mlynkova.jpg|Halina Mlynkova - zwyciężczyni 22 edycji (Czechy) Paula Selling.jpg|Paula Selling - zwyciężczyni 23 edycji (Irlandia) Amy MacDonald.jpg|Amy MacDonald - zwyciężczyni 24 edycji (Irlandia) Emma.jpg|Emma - zwyciężczyni 25 edycji (Ukraina) Pastora Soler.jpg|Pastora Soler - zwyciężczyni 26 edycji (Irlandia) Paw&Lina.jpeg|Paw & Lina - zwycięzcy 27 edycji (Wyspy Owcze) Evanescence.jpg|Evanescence - zwycięzcy 28 edycji (Finlandia) Kaliopi.jpg|Kaliopi - zwyciężczyni 29 edycji (Serbia) Mans Zelmerlow.jpg|Mans Zermerlow - zwycięzca 30 edycji (Hiszpania) Kaliopi.jpg|Kaliopi - zwyciężczyni III JUBILEUSZU (Serbia) Maria Mena.jpg|Maria Mena - zwyciężczyni 31 edycji (Norwegia) Greta Salome.PNG|Greta Salome - zwyciężczyni 32 edycji (Islandia) Medina.jpg|Medina - zwyciężczyni 33 edycji (Dania) Sirusho.jpg|Sirusho - zwyciężczyni 35 edycji (Rosja) Azealia Banks.jpg|Azealia Banks - zwyciężczyni 36 edycji (Szwecja) Petra Marklund.jpg|Petra Marklund - zwyciężczyni 37 edycji (Szwecja) Within Temptation.jpg|Within Temptation - zwycięzcy 38 edycji (Bułgaria) Nikki Kavanagh.jpg|Nikki Kavanagh - zwyciężczyni 39 edycji (Irlandia) Jessie Ware.jpg|Jessie Ware - zwyciężczyni 40 edycji (Finlandia) Sirusho.jpg|Sirusho - zwyciężczyni IV JUBILEUSZU (Rosja) Sarah Riani.jpg|Sarah Riani - zwyciężczyni 42 edycji (Monako) Angelika Agurbash.jpg|Angelika Agurbash - zwyciężczyni 43 edycji (Gruzja) Stella Mwangi.JPG|Stella Mwangi - zwyciężczyni 44 edycji (Norwegia) Hanna Pakarinen.jpg|Hanna Pakarinen - zwyciężczyni 45 edycji (Ukraina) SHY'M.jpg|SHY'M - zwyciężczyni 46 edycji (Ukraina) AySel.jpg|AySel - zwyciężczyni 47 edycji (Turcja) Alexander Rybak.jpg|Alexander Rybak - zwycięzca 48 edycji (Islandia) TinkaBelle.png|TinkaBelle - zwyciężczyni 49 edycji (Szwajcaria) Sarah Blasko.jpg|Sarah Blasko - zwyciężczyni 50 edycji (Francja) Jervy Hou & Bri Heart.JPG|Jervy Hou & Bri Heart - zwycięzcy 51 edycji (Luksemburg) Hanna Pakarinen.jpg|Hanna Pakarinen - zwyciężczyni V JUBILEUSZU (Ukraina) Emir.jpg|Emir - zwycięzca 52 edycji (Azerbejdżan) Charlee.jpg|Charlee - zwyciężczyni 53 edycji (Norwegia) Lawson.jpg|Lawson - zwycięzcy 54 edycji (Irlandia) Antonia.jpg|Antonia - zwyciężczyni 55 edycji (Dania) Zara Larsson.jpg|Zara Larsson - zwyciężczyni 57 edycji (Szwecja) Melanie C.jpg|Melanie C - zwyciężczyni 58 edycji (Irlandia) Radics Gigi.jpg|Radics Gigi - zwyciężczyni 59 edycji (Węgry) Delta Goodrem.jpg|Delta Goodrem - zwyciężczyni 60 edycji (Białoruś) Zara Larsson.jpg|Zara Larsson - zwyciężczyni VI JUBILEUSZU (Szwecja) Elena Gheorge.jpg|Elena Gheorghe ft. Dr Bellido - zwycięzcy 61 edycji (Rumunia) Yohanna.jpeg|Yohanna - zwyciężczyni 62 edycji (Francja) Alex Hepburn.png|Alex Hepburn - zwyciężczyni 63 edycji (Algieria) Miriam Bryant.jpg|Miriam Bryant - zwyciężczyni 64 edycji (Szwajcaria) Delta Goodrem.jpg|Delta Goodrem - zwyciężczyni 65 edycji (Irlandia) Emmelie de Forest.jpeg|Emmelie de Forest - zwyciężczyni 67 edycji (Dania) Luca Hanni.jpeg|Luca Hanni - zwycięzca 68 edycji (Szwajcaria) Darin.png|Darin - zwycięzca 69 edycji (Ukraina) Baker.jpeg|Baker - zwycięzca 70 edycji (Norwegia) Darin.png|Darin - zwycięzca VII JUBILEUSZU (Ukraina) Magdalena Tul & Magda Wasylik.png|Magdalena Tul & Magda Wasylik - zwyciężczynie 71 edycji (Litwa) Lana Jurcević.jpg|Lana Jurcević - zwyciężczyni 72 edycji (Chorwacja) Yadi.jpg|Yadi - zwyciężczyni 73 edycji (Słowenia) Gulsen.jpg|Gulsen - zwyciężczyni 74 edycji (Austria) Ruslana.jpeg|Ruslana - zwyciężczyni 75 edycji (Ukraina) Sofi Mkheyan.jpg|Sofi Mkheyan - zwyciężczyni 76 edycji (Rumunia) Jenifer.jpg|Jenifer - zwyciężczyni 77 edycji (Francja) Saša Lendero.jpeg|Saša Lendero - zwyciężczyni 78 edycji (Grecja) Nora Foss al-Jabri.jpeg|Nora Foss al-Jabri - zwyciężczyni 80 edycji (Niemcy) Sofi Mkheyan.jpg|Sofi Mkheyan - zwyciężczyni VIII JUBILEUSZU (Rumunia) BFF.jpg|BFF - zwyciężczynie 81 edycji (Niemcy) Timoteij.jpeg|Timoteij - zwyciężczynie 82 edycji (Irlandia) Jannika B.jpeg|Jannika B - zwyciężczyni 83 edycji (Włochy) Cascada.jpg|Cascada - zwyciężczyni 85 edycji (Turcja) Milk & Honey.jpg|Milk & Honey - zwyciężczynie 86 edycji (Tunezja) Céline Dion.jpeg|Céline Dion - zwyciężczyni 87 edycji (Szwajcaria) Eliane Müller.jpg|Eliane Müller - zwyciężczyni 88 edycji (Szwajcaria) Elen Levon.jpg|Elen Levon - zwyciężczyni 89 edycji (Grecja) Katy B.png|Katy B - zwyciężczyni 90 edycji (Wielka Brytania) Eliane Müller.jpg|Eliane Müller - zwyciężczyni IX JUBILEUSZU (Szwajcaria) Sabina Jeszka.jpg|Sabina Jeszka - zwyciężczyni 91 edycji (Rumunia) Kato & Safri Duo feat. Björnskov.jpg|Kato & Safri Duo feat. Björnskov - zwycięzcy 92 edycji (Dania) Nneka.jpg|Nneka - zwyciężczyni 93 edycji (Rumunia) Jenifer.jpg|Jenifer - zwyciężczyni 94 edycji (Włochy) Azuro ft. Elly.jpg|Azuro ft. Elly - zwycięzcy 96 edycji (Irlandia) Sergey Lazarev.jpg|Sergey Lazarev - zwycięzca 97 edycji (Ukraina) Katie Melua.jpg|Katie Melua - zwyciężczyni 98 edycji (Gruzja) Lisa Lois.jpg|Lisa Lois - zwyciężczyni 99 edycji (Holandia) Queensberry.jpg|Queensberry - zwyciężczynie 100 edycji (Niemcy) Nneka.jpg|Nneka - zwyciężczyni X JUBILEUSZU (Rumunia) Zara Larsson.jpg|Zara Larsson - zwyciężczyni edycji PLATYNOWEJ (Szwecja) Chlöe Howl.jpg|Chlöe Howl - zwyciężczyni 101 edycji (Algieria) Delice.jpg|Delice - zwyciężczynie 102 edycji (Ukraina) Elina Born.jpeg|Elina Born - zwyciężczyni 103 edycji (Estonia) Joanna.jpg|Joanna - zwyciężczyni 104 edycji (Litwa) Nica & Joe.jpg|Nica & Joe - zwycięzcy 105 edycji (Belgia) Chenoa.jpg|Chenoa - zwyciężczyni 106 edycji (Hiszpania) Indila.jpg|Indila - zwyciężczyni 107 edycji (Belgia) Gabriella Cilmi.jpg|Gabriella Cilmi - zwyciężczyni 108 edycji (Włochy) Lisa Lois.jpg|Lisa Lois - zwyciężczyni 109 edycji (Austria) Janet Devlin.jpeg|Janet Devlin - zwyciężczyni 110 edycji (Szwecja) Joanna.jpg|Joanna - zwyciężczyni XI JUBILEUSZU (Litwa) Ryan Dolan.jpg|Ryan Dolan - zwycięzca 111 edycji (Wielka Brytania) Asmik Shyroyan.jpg|Asmik Shyroyan - zwyciężczyni 112 edycji (Irlandia) Sophie Delila.jpg|Sophie Delila - zwyciężczyni 113 edycji (Belgia) Mans Zelmerlow.jpg|Mans Zermerlow - zwycięzca 114 edycji (Wielka Brytania) Ira Losco.jpg|Ira Losco - zwyciężczyni 115 edycji (Włochy) Ella Henderson.jpg|Ella Henderson - zwyciężczyni 116 edycji (Wielka Brytania) Darin.png|Darin ft. Prophet of 7Lions - zwycięzcy 117 edycji (Ukraina) Lea Michele.jpg|Lea Michele - zwyciężczyni 118 edycji (Algieria) Aynur Aydin.jpg|Aynur Aydin - zwyciężczyni 119 edycji (Turcja) Dami Im.jpg|Dami Im - zwyciężczyni 120 edycji (Portugalia) Aynur Aydin.jpg|Aynur Aydin - zwyciężczyni XII JUBILEUSZU (Turcja) Ace Wilder.jpeg|Ace Wilder - zwyciężczyni 121 edycji (Armenia) Violet Days.jpg|Violet Days - zwycięzcy 123 edycji (Francja) Paloma Faith.jpg|Paloma Faith - zwyciężczyni 124 edycji (Wielka Brytania) Andee.jpg|Andee - zwyciężczyni 125 edycji (Wielka Brytania) Em.jpeg|Em - zwyciężczyni 127 edycji (Norwegia) Charli XCX.jpg|Charli XCX - zwyciężczyni 128 edycji (Francja) Kenza Farah.jpg|Kenza Farah - zwyciężczyni 129 edycji (Algieria) Kelly Clarkson.jpg|Kelly Clarkson - zwyciężczyni 130 edycji (Wielka Brytania) Oonagh.jpg|Oonagh - zwyciężczyni 131 edycji (Austria) Sam Bailey.jpg|Sam Bailey - zwyciężczyni 132 edycji (Irlandia) Pastora Soler.jpg|Pastora Soler - zwyciężczyni 133 edycji (Hiszpania) Ella Henderson.jpg|Ella Henderson - zwyciężczyni 134 edycji (Norwegia) Timeflies.jpg|Timeflies ft. Katie Sky - zwycięzcy 135 edycji (Wielka Brytania) Pamela Ramljak.png|Pamela Ramljak - zwyciężczyni 136 edycji (Norwegia) Natalia Jiménez.jpg|Natalia Jiménez - zwyciężczyni 137 edycji (Irlandia) Trixie Whitley.jpg|Trixie Whitley - zwyciężczyni 138 edycji (Belgia) Kim-Lian.jpg|Kim-Lian - zwyciężczyni 139 edycji (Węgry) Ella Henderson.jpg|Ella Henderson - zwyciężczyni XIV JUBILEUSZU (Norwegia) Sam Bailey.jpg|Sam Bailey - zwyciężczyni 141 edycji (Irlandia) Chen Aharoni.jpg|Chen Aharoni - zwycięzca 142 edycji (Syria) Tina Karol.jpg|Tina Karol - zwyciężczyni 143 edycji (Ukraina) Lana Jurčević.jpg|Lana Jurčević - zwyciężczyni 144 edycji (Węgry) Amanda Fondell.jpg|Amanda Fondell - zwyciężczyni 145 edycji (Norwegia) Alina Eremia.jpg|Alina Eremia - zwyciężczyni 146 edycji (Rumunia) Indila.jpg|Indila - zwyciężczyni 149 edycji (Rumunia) Miriam Cani.jpg|Miriam Cani - zwyciężczyni 150 edycji (Cypr) Lana Jurčević.jpg|Lana Jurčević - zwyciężczyni XV JUBILEUSZU (Węgry) Eluveitie.jpg|Eluveitie - zwycięzcy 151 edycji (Finlandia) Kejsi Tola.jpg|Kejsi Tola - zwyciężczyni 152 edycji (Kosowo) Yvonne Sangudi.jpg|Yvonne Sangudi - zwyciężczyni 153 edycji (Norwegia) Macy Kate.jpg|Macy Kate - zwyciężczyni 154 edycji (Ukraina) Konkurs prowadzony jest przez Damian160 i Pawccioo. Historia Dnia 21 stycznia 2012 roku Damian160 podjął decyzję o wystartowaniu z nowym konkursem internetowym w Polsce. Pierwsza edycja wystartowała 24 stycznia tego samego roku w Dublinie. Zwycięzcą została Szwedka, Sanna Nielsen sprowadzając WSC do Sztokholmu. W Szwecji, podczas 2 edycji wygrał pierwszy mężczyzna w historii konkursu, Alexander Rybak. Wygrał on po raz drugi podczas 48 edycji z Islandią. Do dnia dzisiejszego tylko dwudziestu czterech mężczyzn zdobyło Grand Prix. Od 5 edycji wprowadzono zasadę że jedna edycja będzie trwała tydzień. Podczas tej samej edycji wygrał pierwszy zespół. 8 edycja przeszła do historii ze względu na to że dwa państwa otrzymały tyle samo punktów. O zwycięstwo zadecydowała ilość "dziesiątek". W tym wypadku Turcja wygrała konkurs. Do tej samej sytuacji doszło dopiero w 140 edycji. Wówczas o zwycięstwie decydowała liczba "dwunastek", które Polska miała więcej. Dnia 6 maja 2012 roku, wystartowała 1 edycja jubileuszowej edycji, która wzorowana była na edycjach ukraińskich preselekcji Pisnya z vas !. Udział w niej wzięli zwycięzcy od 1 do 10 edycji. Zwycięzcę wyłoniono poprzez tzw. "grę eliminacyjną". Po grand prix sięgnęła Neda Ukraden z Serbii. Edycja specjalna jest tradycją konkursu w której udział biorą zwycięzcy danej dekady. Zara Larsson, zwyciężczyni 57 edycji edycji i VI dekady, zwyciężyła diamentową edycję. Pierwszy półfinał odbył się na Wyspach Owczych. Etap ten powrócił po 16 edycjach i trwał do 48 edycji, gdzie powrócił w 50 edycji i trawał tylko do 53. Format powrócił dziesieć edycji później. Półfinały ukazały się spowrotem w 72 edycji i trwały przez pięć edycji. Etap ten powrócił ponownie na dwie edycje, 86 i 89. Podczas setnej edycji format z półfinałem powrócił, w Monachium nie odbył się a od 102 edycji powrócił. Podczas 47 edycji reprezentantka Macedonii, Sanja, była tysięczną uczestniczką konkursu. Magdalena Tul, reprezentantka Holandii podczas 87 edycji była dwutysięczną uczestniczką. Najwięcej państw startujących było podczas 50 edycji, gdzie udział wzięło 32 państw. Zwycięzca półfinału 63 edycji, Alex Hepburn, podczas półfinału zdobył najwięcej punktów. Podczas 67 edycji Litwa i Monako otrzymały tyle samo punktów. W takim wypadku pod uwagę bierze się ilość najwyższych not, "dwunastek", "dziesiątek" itd. W tym wypadku oba państwa miały tyle samo not i taką samą liczbę przyznanych punktów. Postanowiono że oba państwa zajmą 16 miejsce. Doszło do trzech przypadków kiedy zwycięzcy niezorganizowali edycji. Podczas 60 edycji z powodu wysokich kosztów organizacji, Węgry oddały ją Holandii. Podobna sytuacja miałą miejsce podczas 90 edycji. W ostatniej chwili, Grecja zrezygnowała z bycia gospodarzem edycji z powodów finansowych. Ogranizacją zajęła się Ukraina, która zajęła 2 miejsce w poprzedniej edycji. 95 edycję wygrała Armenia. Menadżer tego kraju przedstawił oficjalne logo przyszłej edycji, i na tym zaprzestano. Organizacja została zabrana państwu Kaukazkiemu a konkurs zoorganizowała Irlandia. Zwycięzcy poszczególnych edycji konkursu Edycje specjalne thumb|244px Państwa wolne i zajęte Państwa debiutujące, powracające, rezygnujące Konkursy poboczne Były konkurs piękności: World Beauty Contest Dawniejsze festiwale powiązane z WSC: Sopot Festival i Mariupol Festival. Programy rozrywkowe Aktualne: *Świat Się Kręci WSC *Moja Druga Twarz WSC *Big Brother WSC *Mam Talent WSC Dawniejsze: *X Factor WSC (3 edycje) 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • SPECJALNA • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • SPECJALNA • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 • SPECJALNA • 31 • 32 • 33 • 34 • 35 • 36 • 37 • 38 • 39 • 40 • SPECJALNA • 41 • 42 • 43 • 44 • 45 • 46 • 47 • 48 • 49 • 50 • SPECJALNA • 51 • 52 • 53 • 54 • 55 • 56 • 57 • 58 • 59 • 60 • SPECJALNA • 61 • 62 • 63 • 64 • 65 • 66 • 67 • 68 • 69 • 70 • SPECJALNA • 31 • 72 • 73 • 74 • 75 • 76 • 77 • 78 • 79 • 80 • SPECJALNA • 81 • 82 • 83 • 84 • 85 • 86 • 87 • 88 • 89 • 90 • SPECJALNA • 91 • 92 • 93 • 94 • 95 • 96 • 97 • 98 • 99 • 100 • SPECJALNA • 101 • 102 • 103 • 104 • 105 • 106 • 107 • 108 • 109 • 110 • SPECJALNA • 111 • 112 • 113 • 114 • 115 • 116 • 117 • 118 • 119 • 120 • SPECJALNA • 121 • 122 • 123 • 124 • 125 • 126 • 127 • 128 • 129 • 130 • SPECJALNA • 131 • 132 • 133 • 134 • 135 • 136 • 137 • 138 • 139 • 140 • SPECJALNA • 141 • 142 • 143 • 144 • 145 • 146 • 147 • 148 • 149 • 150 • SPECJALNA • 151 • 152 • 153 • 154 • 155 • 156 • 157 • 158 • 159 • 160 • SPECJALNA • 161 • 162 • 163 • 164 • 165 • 166 • 167 • 168 • 169 • 170 • SPECJALNA • 171 • 172 • 173 • 174 • 175 • 176 • 177 • 178 • 179 • 180 • SPECJALNA • 181 • 182 • 183 • 184 • 185 • 186 • 187 • 188 • 189 • 190 • SPECJALNA • 191 • 192 • 193 • 194 • 195 • 196 • 197 • 198 • 199 • 200 Inne: Lista uczestników • Notowania Bukmacherskie Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:World Song Contest Kategoria:Wszystkie edycje Kategoria:Gra eliminacyjna Kategoria:Wieczorki narodowe Kategoria:Szablony krajów z flagami